hanabi no mahou
by Karayuri.Natsu
Summary: ohh benarkah kau ini hantu/ emm salah tapi benar/ ibu aku melihat hantu/ sayang jangan berhalusinasi/ baiklah tuan hantu mari kita berteman.. warn!OOC. Au. Naruhina. ganti summary.. maksudnya di edit..


Hanabi no mahou.  
I

Disclaimer © masashikishimoto-san

NaruHina

Terinspirasi dari anime hotarubi no mori e  
Warn! Gajes, OOC, AU, typo(s), dan segala kekurangan lainya..eum dan masih ngetik di hp hehe(^.^）

"Mama apa kita ke kuil sekarang?" Seru gadis kecil pada ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Iya nanti siang hina-chan." jawab ibu pada putri kecilnya, serta memberikan semangkuk nasi pada putrinya.

"Apa ayah dan kak neji akan ikut?" Tanya hinata — nama gadis kecil — pada ibunya.

"Mama rasa mereka tidak akan bisa ikut karna mereka sibuk, bukan begitu neji-kun?" Tutur hikari—ibu Hinata— dan diteruskan pertanyaan pada anak sulungnya neji.

Sementara neji yang di tanya hanya mengangguk seadanya.

"Oh baiklah. Mama hina mau ke kuil yang ada di gunung yahh?"

"Ya hina-chan kita akan ke kuil yang ada di sana!" Seraya mencium pipi chabi hinata.

"Sayang mari kita berangkat sebelum kesorean." Ajak hikari pada putri kecilnya.

"Iya ma aku datang." Ucap hinata Seraya turun dari kamarnya yang terletak di lantai ke-2.

Dan Merekapu sampai di kuil dengan terengah-engah karna melewati 990 anak tangga, jikalau mereka menghitungnya dengang teliti tetapi jika tidak bisa saja berubah.

Kuil ini dinamakan kuil tamago. Karna katanya dewa di gunung ini menyukai telur. Dalam kuil tersebut banyak terdapat hiasan berbentuk telur dan hinata sangat menyukai hal itu. "Ibu lihat telur yang di sana sangat indah bukan?"

"Iya Sayang mari masuk." Mereka memasuki bagian terdalam kuil sampai tempat patung telur yang paling besar.

"Ma hina mau main di luar boleh?" Tanya hinata pada ibunya yang kini sedang persiapan akan berdo'a.

"Ya tapi jangan jauh-jauh hina-chan." Jawab sang ibu tanpa menoleh ke arah hinata yang sudah keluar sejak sebelum ia menjawab.

Hinata keluar dari kuil dengan wajah ceria, ia berlari mengelilingi pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran karna kebetulan kini sedang memasuki tengah musim semi.

Tanpa sadar ia berlari keluar dari area kuil. Ia melihat setangkai bunga dandelion di bawah pohon besar.

"Wahhh... bunga yang indah." Ucapnya terkagum-kagum Seraya memetik bunga tersebut.  
"Ahh ini bisa terbang!" Jeritnya Seraya meniup sisa bunga pada tangkai. Tak lama setelah itu ia mengikuti arah bunga itu berterbangan. Ia Tak sadar bahwa ia sudah jauh sekali dari kuil.

Ia sampai di padang bunga dandelion ia tertawa ceria menikmati alunan angin yang meniup bunga dan rambut indigonya.

Hari mulai sore namun ia masih belum sadar ia tersesat, sampai.  
"Mama, Ya mama harus melihat ini!" Ia berlari ke arah yang berlawanan saat ia datang.

"Mama, mama, kau harus melihat ini" ia berteriak.

"Jalan mana yah? Ah sebelah kiri. Ma, mama." Ia terus memanggil ibunya sampai ia sadar bahwa tidak ada jalan di hadapannya.

"Ma..

Mama...

Mama...

Ma... hiks..hiks." 'mama dimana aku takut ma.' itulah yang hinata pikirkan saat ini. Ia tertunduk menangis di tengah hutan.

"Ma aku takut hiks.. mama.. ma... hiks.." Ia terus menagis.

"Hina-chan kau dimana? " hikari mencari anak nya.

"Ahh mungkin ia sudah pulang." Ucap sang ibu meyakikan diri sendiri. Karna yang hikari tau hinata selalu pulang terlebih dahulu jika mereka ke kuil.

Ia berjalan menuruni tangga tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun.

"Ma...Hiks

Mama..hiks

Mama~~ aku.. hiks takut."

.

.

TBC

Hai mina-san*^▁^* natsu balik nihh bawa fict baru .. yah walupun belum bisa pake ide pure sihh hehe.. gimana fictnya seru ga? Kalo seru mau di lanjut.. Oh Iya maaf yahh yang Istri kontrak belum bisa adedd karna kehabisan ide..hehehe.. dan Ahh Ya memang Terinspirasi dari novel korea tapi perkembangan ceritanya bakalan beda dari novel aslinya. Dan aku bingung antara lanjutin dan engak nya itu fict.( ´ ー ｀) gomen~~

Ahh aku terlalu banyak bicara.. uadahh uahh..

Review please senpai. Tangapan sangat di hargai.  
Sampai jumpa chap depan.ヽ(´▽｀)/ (^o^)／


End file.
